


Kinktober 2017

by whoawicked



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mild Painplay, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Restraints, Smoking, Underfell, Vanilla, Wax Play, outertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: Kinktober is here!For each day of October 2017, a new chapter will be posted to this work featuring that day's kink and pairing.  I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am.  Be sure to subscribe to this work to catch every day as it comes out!





	1. Index / Introduction

Welcome to WhoaWicked's Kinktober of 2017!

My original tumblr post announcing the daily kink prompts can be found [here.](https://tmblr.co/ZOBD6l2P2Rk2L)

 

##  **Index**

[Oct 1:  First Time  (Outertale Sans/Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27815115)

[Oct 2:  Wax  (Grillby/Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27828600)

[Oct 3:  Blinded  (Error/Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27888951)

[Oct 4:  Daddy/Mommy  (Fell Sans/Older, Pregnant Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27891591)

[Oct 5:  Smoke  (Grillby/Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27898617)

[Oct 6:  Clean (G! Sans/Chubby Fem Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27930312)

[Oct 7:  Dirty Talk  (Swap Sans/Fem Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/27958653)

[Oct 8:  Party (Swapfell Papyrus/Ambiguous Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/28002339)

[Oct 9:  Clothing  (Sans/Fem Reader)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11983086/chapters/30914499)

Oct 10:  Gag  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 11:  Alone  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 12:  Breathe  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 13:  Exhibition  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 14:  Master/Mistress  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 15:  (Kink TBA)  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 16:  Heat  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 17:  Messy  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 18:  (Non)Consent  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 19:  Payment  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 20:  Tease  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 21:  Punishment  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 22:  Gloryhole  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 23:  Big/Small  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 24:  Possession  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 25:  Toys  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 26:  Experiment  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 27:  Share  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 28:  Morning  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 29:  Strip  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 30:  Role Play  (Pairing TBA)

Oct 31:  (Kink TBA) (Pairing TBA)

 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outertale Sans/Fem Reader 
> 
> A night to remember.

You never expected yourself to lose your virginity to a monster, but that’s exactly what happened.  It was only supposed to be a fun night of stargazing, a hobby of his that you never quite understood.  It had to be some kind of Stockholm Syndrome.  He had fallen in love with the surroundings of his people’s prison for centuries, after all.

 

Sans must have planned it.  It was much too romantic to have not been planned ahead of time.  He claimed to be holding you in order to keep you warm on the chilly October night as you lied in the middle of a harvested hay field.  Soon his mouth found yours, and you did not oppose his advance.  

 

Your tongues danced together playfully until it wasn’t playful anymore.  Hands became adventurous and bold, lips trailed down from each other.  Lust bloomed between you two before you even realized that your clothes were hardly there anymore.  

 

Sans told you that he wanted this for a long time, that he had been hoping for this evening for what felt like years- and you didn’t see why it hadn’t happened sooner.  You ignored the fact that he was a skeleton monster, choosing to feign that the glowing translucent cock between your legs was completely normal.  You just loved him, and you found that you wanted to feel every inch of him as he prodded the member against your swollen clit.  

 

You held your breath as he began pushing his dick down, catching the tip at your entrance.  Your heart beat into your throat as you felt a dull pain blossom down there.  You gritted your teeth, your nails digging into the fabric of his blue hoodie.  He was almost unbearably thick, but you could take the pain.  It wasn’t so bad after a while.  Sans paused every now and then to make sure that he wasn’t hurting you too much.  You appreciated the way he waited for your command to continue after every new inch he pushed inside.  

 

When he hilted, he collapsed on top of you, covering your face in smooches and praise.  He told you how tight you felt, how warm and soft you were, and you were grateful for it.  Soon he began rolling his hips back slowly, his cock sliding out before sliding back in some more.  The new pleasure of being filled up and stretched out was wonderfully different from anything you’d ever felt before.  Soft moans bubbled up from your throat, your fingernails continuing to claw at his bones.  

 

Sans held you and made love to you under the stars that night, and you couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect.  Soon his grunting and powering into you grew to crescendo, and he stilled as he flooded your pussy with oozing magic.  You felt as his hot, nearly boiling semen rushed past the tight little ring of your cervix.  Would you get pregnant?  You wondered when you should ask.  

 

Sans mumbled something under his breath, and you could have sworn it was a pun.  Really?  Right now?  You laughed and grinned and held him close to you, burying your face into the soft cotton fluff of his hoodie.  How endearing.  

 

Oh.  Sans’s hand had slipped down between your thighs, and he began fingering his own slick out of you.  He… wasn’t done?  It wasn’t until he whispered into your ear that he wanted you to cum, too, that you realized you hadn’t.  

 

His hand was a little clumsy.  He knew how to pleasure girls, but it wasn’t exactly fine-tuned to your own taste yet.  Your hand gripped his boney wrist and guided him, and Sans was happy to have the encouragement.  

 

He watched as your face scrunched up in pleasure.  You both knew you were getting close.  Soft flicks to your little clit and long, deep strokes inside your drenched pussy finally drew you over the edge.  Your toes curled in your boots and your back arched up into the skeleton monster on top of you.  You moaned his name as you came.

  
The air smelled distinctly of fall- an impending rain on the horizon, the acrid scent of burnt leaves filling up your nose.  The backdrop to your passionate love was burned into your very soul as you laid in Sans’s arms, completely content to have had your  **first time** with him.


	3. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/Fem Reader 
> 
> You indulge your flame boyfriend.

You had always been drawn to warmth like a moth to a flame, and dating Grillby was way too literal to be coincidence.

 

“You… promise it won’t hurt too bad?” you prompted him one more time.  

 

A determined nod, curt and soundless, was all he used to answer you.  

 

You took a deep breath, attempting to relax your entire body on the exhale.  You felt vulnerable for the fire elemental as you lied naked and prostrate on his bed, your arms curled up under the pillows.  They smelled like him- warm and musky- and you found solace in the familiar scent.  

 

“Just… give me a warning first, yeah?” you relented.

 

You don’t know why you agreed to be burned with piping hot  **wax** to begin with.  Getting Grillby to open up about his romantic desires was hard enough, and you soon found out why he had never indulged in such a sadistic act.  

 

He held the red wax candle over your body, keeping it upright until he was ready to drop the first bits of wax onto you.  You buried your face into the pillow, about ready to just tell him to get it over with.

 

The tepid poke of his forefinger to the divot of your spine, right in the middle of your back, signaled the beginning of the burning.  As soon as his finger pulled away, fire alight dropped onto your tender skin.  

 

You screamed into the pillow as your body cringed with pain that would not go away.  The instinct in your brain told you to move, to get away from the fire that was burning you, but the searing wax stayed put as it began to solidify on your relatively cool skin.  You whimpered softly as it began to cool down, burning you less and less until it was nothing more than a warm splotch on your back.  

 

Grillby did nothing but watch you.  You knew he was waiting for the go ahead to do more, and you thought about denying him of it.  

 

But you wanted to do this for him.  

 

“Keep going,” came your muffled command through the pillow.

 

You couldn’t see it, but Grillby was honestly surprised.  He was sure you would be turned off by the pain.  He can’t say he wasn’t  _ pleasantly _ surprised, however.  

 

A tap to the middle of your left shoulder blade was the only warning you received before another hot droplet of thick wax pooled onto your skin.  You hissed and groaned and your toes curled as you tried to take the pain.  

 

This was not the kind of ache of having your nose broken, nor the stinging sensation of a scraped knee.  Pain derived from smouldering heat could be argued as the most unbearable type of pain.  Images of melting flesh and cauterized wounds filled your mind, and you thought that you would be left with burn scars after tonight.  And though your exaggerations were exactly that-  _ exaggerations- _  Grillby hoped the wax would leave marks.  It would be evidence of his claim on you.

 

Another hot minute of whimpering and writhing, and you nodded into your pillow.   _ Keep going. _

 

A tap of his finger just below the vertebrae of your neck signaled another burn.  You began anticipating the pain and your body, with blood beginning to boil in adrenaline and hormones, came to expect it as well.  

 

Soon you began to enjoy it.  

 

Whimpers were drawn out into heady moans.  Writhing in pain became writhing in ecstasy.  

 

Grillby loved watching you come undone from the fiery heat that he so painstakingly strived to keep under control.  Touching you, holding you, even kissing you- it would hurt you.  But here you are taking the pain and loving every moment of it.  

 

The candle was set aside for the moment.  Grillby loved you so unbearably in that moment that he needed to have you.  He crawled on top of you as lied face-down on the bed, and you felt the hot tip of his cock prod at your ass.  You canted your hips up to guide him into the wet heat of your thoroughly aroused cunt, and he sank himself inside you in one slow thrust.  

 

His body hovered over yours, and you felt his body crackle and flare to life with his desire.  Strong arms on either side of your body held him up, and you felt as hot kisses began to melt the solidified wax on your back once again.  Gentle thrusts into your pussy were punctuated with searing hot burns as you made love to the quiet fire monster you were happy to call your lover.  

 

His name fell from your lips as he began to pick up his pace.  His arms wrapped under and around your belly, holding you under him as he fucked you like a man possessed.  His hot cock burned inside you as he grew closer to his limit, and you had grown to love the warmth of his member inside your pussy.  

 

He rolled over onto his back, taking you with him so that you were lying on his chest, his cock never leaving your warmth.  His hands groped and molested your body, hot fingers pawing at the soft, tender fat of your tits.  His other hand drifted down to the pink flesh of your clit, and he surrounded it in warmth and soft, skilled strokes until you were cumming, cumming, you’re cumming!  Your mouth was agape with ecstasy as you clenched around your lover’s cock.  He stilled as your cunt gripped him like a vice, and you felt the thick member throb with his own release.  A deep, guttural grunt sounded in your ear, and you felt proud to have elicited a vocal response from your semi-mute lover.  

 

You both came down from ecstatic highs together, his cock softening and finally dipping out from your pussy.  You laughed nervously as you felt his warm magic pool out from between your thighs.  Warm, thick flaming arms wrapped around you and you felt him nuzzle his face into your shoulder.

 

“...............Thank you.”


	4. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error/Fem Reader
> 
> Haphephobia is a bitch.

Darkness and light.  Hot and cold.  Life and death.  Humans and Monsters.

 

They say that opposites attract- that one cannot be without the other- and your relationship with the Monster known as Error was only further evidence for the expression.  You had met through random and circumstantial means, but were immediately drawn to each other on what felt like a molecular level.  The elusive skeleton Monster began to essentially stalk you, popping up when you least expected it just to bicker with you about your existence, and you knew he meant no harm from it.  You played it off as curiosity about humans despite his violent tendencies.  Soon you began to grow close.  Much too close for his comfort.

 

Haphephobia is a bitch.  Error had grown frustrated with his own irrational fear of being touched just as much as you had.  You craved the intimacy, as was part of your humanity, and Error simply craved the new experience.  Eventually you had both come to a moderately hopeful solution.

 

Error adjusted the silk around your eyes to ensure you were completely **blinded** , a resolution founded in his possible desire to remain in control at all times.  In a brief moment of clarity, you had not explicitly stated this to the tempestuous Monster, instead offering him the blindfold with a comment about “reading about this on a forum”.  Maybe if _he_ was the one touching _you_ , it might circumvent his phobia.

 

“H̵o͝w͟ ̴a҉bout ͢n̨ơw?” the layered voice came from your left.

 

“Nothing.”  You shook your head to him that you could, indeed, see nothing.  

 

You could practically hear the cheshire grin spread across his skull, and you bit your lower lip out of anxiety.  You were naked on your bed, restrained in a spread eagle position with his surprisingly strong telepathic strings holding your wrists and ankles down.  You felt vulnerable, cold.  You wondered if this was a good idea.

 

“Yǫu’̢re҉ ̧ve͢ry͡ ͏b̧e͞auti͠f̵ul,” he muttered rather begrudgingly.  You could imagine he looked quite beside himself to be admitting this to you so frankly, but he was still the person in control in this situation.  You felt a gentle wisp of air brush across your belly, near your bosom, indicating Error’s proximity to you.  Had he withdrawn his fingers from you at the last minute?

 

That’s okay, you thought through the darkness, this is for him.  He can take his time.

 

A deep breath from him, shuddering on the exhale.  He was struggling.  Another breath.  Hm.  You were squirming in anticipation.  He grunted his discontent, and you heard him muttering to himself, trying to talk himself into this.  You were about to cave, to tell him to untie you so you could try something else some other time.  You were so sure that this would work, but now you had to--

 

“Ahh!”

 

He did it.  He touched you.  His palm landed squarely on your tit, spread out almost like a starfish splashed haphazardly onto a rock.  His hand didn’t retract afterwards like you had expected.  Using the momentum he seemed to have, he almost immediately began massaging the plump flesh in his hand.  It was awkward and more exploratory than it was sensual.

 

“T͝his͏ is͝…͞ ̸cool,” he admitted quietly.  “Do̷e̢s it̡ f̢e̡el g͠o̴od f͢ơr͞ y̷ou?͞”

 

You chuckled, but regretted it when you felt his grip on you tighten.  “Not... really.  Try being a little bit more gentle?”  You were careful of how you phrased the command, raising your voice slightly to frame it as a question.  

 

You were, however, pleasantly surprised when he heeded your command.  He slowed his ministrations considerably, instead savoring the new sensation of human skin on his bones.  

 

“What aŗe̴ t͢he̛se ͏th̷in͠gs?” he asked impatiently, moving on to pinch your nipples as they protruded from between his multicolor phalanges.  You gasped and squirmed within your bindings, letting loose a wild moan from the sudden feeling.  Error chuckled sadistically.  

 

“ _Sensitive_ ,” you barked at him.  

 

Your lover did _not_ appreciate the snark on your tone.  A haughty snarl punctuated his firm grip on your nipple once more, and he tugged it upwards and you squealed like a pig.  Your back arched off of the bed as the thin, boney fingers you waited for so long to touch abused you.  

 

“Gơod̢.  I҉t ̢m̴ig̡ht b̴e̕ a lo͢ng ̕nig̷h͏t f̵o̢r͞ y̧ou, ͢ţh͞en̕.͠”  

 

You began to regret your touch-starved efforts.


	5. Daddy/Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell Sans/Older, Pregnant Fem Reader 
> 
> You share a tender and steamy moment with your boyfriend.

The day you found out you were pregnant, Sans fucked you into your mattress until you threw up from the sheer amount of magic he pumped into your body.  You never knew how much Monsters loved children, especially considering the environment they grew up in.  Creating a new life was apparently something to celebrate to them, much more than how your own human culture celebrated.  

 

“Babe-   _Babe?”_ you called out excitedly, moving down the hall in your little apartment to scan for your lover.  Ugh, not in the bedroom either?!  “Sans!  Where the hell are you?”

 

You picked up your phone and dialed him.  He picked up on the first ring, sounding quite exasperated.  

 

“pickles ‘n’ peanut butter or hot wings?”

 

You wanted to make a snarky comment about how he just _assumed_ you were calling to ask him to pick up something for your wild cravings on his way home, but time was limited in this situation.  

 

“Sans, you fucking-”  You grunted, frustrated, deciding that the name calling wasn’t worth the time it took.  “You need to get here right fucking now!  The baby is-”

 

“what?”  

 

Sans was right in front of you, red leather jacket wrapped around his broad shoulders and sticky pastel red sweat dribbling down his skull.

 

“what is it?” he repeated a bit more forcefully.  “are y’okay?  you’re not in labor, are you?”

 

You ignored his dumb question because 1) Monsters weren’t too familiar with human pregnancies and 2) you were only five months pregnant at this point.  

 

Instead of verbally replying, you grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand down, placing his boney palm flush against your belly under the thin fabric of your top.  And you waited.  

 

“sweetheart, what-”  Sans cut himself off.  He looked down at your belly, swollen with child, and then back up at you.  His eye sockets seemed wide like saucers as he came to realize what was happening.  “is that…?”

 

“Say hello to your baby, Sans,” you grinned back at him a soothing, airy voice.  “I think they finally want to say hi.”

 

Sans stared at your belly some more, his jaw agape in sheer awe at the faint little kicks he felt from your womb.  A human child.  His human’s child.   _His._

 

A growl punctuated the firm embrace he wrapped around your body, suddenly forcing you up against the wall right there in the little hallway of your apartment.  The framed piece of art you bought just last week dropped to the floor and shattered from the force.  Sans didn’t care.  Sharp teeth molded against your lips in the equivalent of a skeleton kiss, and, though you were surprised, you reciprocated in earnest.  

 

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, which then prompted the strong skeleton Monster to lift you up by your thighs, stumbling blindly as he made his way to your shared bedroom.  He dropped you onto the edge of the mattress, fumbling with your shorts and panties as his mouth stayed glued to yours.  

 

“Sans, mmmwhat-  What’s gotten into you?” you asked through a heady gulp of air.  Jesus, he’s into it today.  

 

“can’t fuckin’ help it, babe,” came his hoarse reply.  “you’re gonna be a **mommy**.  do ya have any idea how fuckin’ _hot_ that is?”  His mouth went back to yours, his slimy crimson tongue fighting against your own wet muscle.  You felt his thick, rigid cock press up against your naked slit.  When had he pulled his own shorts down?  The skeleton Monster yanked you closer to his body on the bed, such that your ass was hanging off the edge as he held your thighs in a boney grip.   _“and i’m gonna fuck ya.”_

 

True to his word, that thick cock of his slowly inched inside your (somehow always wet nowadays) pussy with ease.  You clawed at the bedsheets as you felt him fill you up with his entire length, and a gentle, needy moan fell from your lips.

 

“Saaansss,” you keened, watching as your lover held himself inside you, trying to accustom himself to your tight walls.  “Baby, you’re… you’re gonna be a **daddy** , too.”

 

His hips ripped back and then slammed forward with such force that you were slightly concerned for the baby with how far he drove his dick.  Sans began a brutal, grueling pace of fucking you, growling profanities and praises one after the other.  Your hormone-flooded brain was in ecstasy as he pounded into your little cunt, almost as if he was intent on placing another child in there.  You knew he was approaching his limit when he doubled over on top of you, his movements becoming erratic and his sweat dripping onto your blouse.  

 

You caressed the back of his skull in encouragement, wrapping your legs around him and silently milking his cock of his magic.  “Daddy,” you moaned into his skull.  “You’re gonna be a daddy!  Oh, God, Daddy, fuck me!”  

 

You, of course, knew how much he liked it when you talked dirty to him, so it came as no surprise that with one final push inside, he emptied himself completely.  

 

“aaahhhh, _fuck,”_ he gasped in your ear, still giving shallow pumps inside you to ride out his orgasm. “and you’re gonna be a fuckin’ mommy…  such a good fuckin’ mommy with a tasty little cunt...”

 

A few seconds later, he fell forward onto the bed, panting from his exertion.  

 

“...You really think I’ll be a good mommy?” you prompted after a while.

 

Sans chuckled and moved to smooch your forehead.  “course, babe.  the best.”


	6. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby/Fem Reader 
> 
> You trouble your boss for a light one evening.

There’s no way around it- cigarettes are bad for you.  Smoking was a bad habit you picked up in high school, and you just… never got around to quitting.  You told yourself after each pack you somehow never remembered going through that you would quit.  You told yourself the very same thing as you plucked the last one from the pack you could have sworn you just bought a couple days ago.  

 

You crushed the empty box in your hand and stuffed the trash into your coat pocket as you huddled behind the bar you worked at.  Just a quick  **smoke** break was all it was.  Just a little bit too stressful of a night for your comfort.  Just one more.  Just one…  

 

No.  No.  No no no no  _ no!   _ You began patting the surface of your clothing, looking for your lighter, quickly coming to the realization that you had lost it.  You felt a hole in the lining of your coat pocket, poking a finger through it spitefully.   _ Damn! _

 

You looked around you, hoping to find someone with a similar vice so that you could bum a light from.  Seeming to answer your prayers in some roundabout, ironic way comes none other than your flame elemental Monster of a boss to take out the trash.  

 

“Hey, boss,” you called to him with a slight shiver down your spine.  The cold winter evening was getting to you.  Grillby looked over at you after plopping the large black trash bag into the dumpster, cocking an eyebrow curiously.  “Could I trouble ya for a light?” you finished, tapping your last cigarette between your fingers.

 

You could have sworn you saw a flush of blue fire run up to his cheeks- like blush?- but figured it might have just been a trick of your nicotine-starved mind.  

 

Your boss was never much of a talker.  Maybe that’s why he was such a good bartender- always listening to other people.  And you might not have noticed it over the past few months, but he never listened to a human as intently as he listened to you.  Your voice seemed to find his body no matter where you were in the bar or what you were talking about.  He found himself polishing the same glass for upwards of twenty minutes as he got lost in the dulcet tones of your sultry voice, seeming to lull him into a gentle sense of absolute comfort.  

 

You had no idea how hard he was crushing on you.

 

Grillby glanced back to the back door of the bar, then over to you, standing with your knees practically buckling together from the cold.  He exhaled through what you would assume was his nose (it was hard to tell much of his facial features through the flames) and approached you with heavy footsteps.  You held the cigarette up to him expectantly.

 

“Thanks, boss,” you told him as he took the cigarette from you.  “Really ’ppreciate it.”

 

He inspected it for a while, using his magic to keep his flames from burning it up in his hand.  You watched him somewhat impatiently.  Was he gonna light it or what?

 

He turned the fag around in his fingers and stuck the filter between your lips.  Your teeth instinctively bit into it lightly to keep it from falling to the ground, and you chuckled nervously as you looked up at him expectantly.  “Grillby, what…?”

 

You realized that the tall Monster had pinned you to the brick wall behind you, his arm over your shoulder.  When did that happen?  His body was warm, radiating heat through the cold night.  His blazing eyes were locked onto your own dilated pupils as he leaned down to surround the other end of the cigarette with his flaming lips, finally lighting it.  Through the hazy, erotic moment, your instinct kicked in, allowing you to take a long first drag on the cigarette you had so desperately needed.  

 

It was a rush like you had never felt.  You didn’t know if it was from magic or the steamy connection you felt with Grillby all of the sudden.  When did he get so… attractive?  You realized he’s always been kind of hot- no pun intended.  

 

Your fingers moved up to pluck the cigarette from your lips, your eyes not once leaving his own heated gaze.  You dared not breathe the smoke out of your lungs for fear of ruining this moment.  

 

Grillby, with his flaming maw slightly agape, closed the gap between your lips, gently pulling you into a warm, tender kiss.  You allowed yourself to breathe the smoke out through your lips, into his mouth.  Grillby practically growled from the erotic action, crushing your body against the brick wall with his own body.  His hot tongue swirled the acrid smoke around in your mouth, tangling with your own tongue in the process.

 

What a hot kiss.  

 

And just as quickly as it had began, it stopped.  Grillby pulled away, straightened his bow tie, and nodded to you curtly before turning on his heel to go back to his bar.  

 

You were left stunned.  What… just happened? 

 

You found yourself smoking the cigarette just to finish it, eager to go back into the bar to see Grillby.  To ask him if he wanted to go out sometime.  Just one more cigarette, and you could see him.  Just one more.  


	7. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G! Sans/Chubby Fem Reader 
> 
> G hops in the shower with his favorite dirty lady.

“you’re an absolute _peach_ , darlin’,” G huffed in your ear, gently nipping the tip of the cartilage between his teeth.  His skeletal body felt oddly comforting as he stood behind you, caressing your lovely body in his hollow hands as you swayed together in the hot shower stream.

 

“I thought you were gonna help me wash up,” you purred sensually, your arm reaching back to hold his skull lovingly.  “Getting me horny isn’t going to accomplish that.”

 

G’s silky tenor chuckle echoed along the porcelain tiles in your bath.  His smooth phalanges glided along the fleshy pudge of your little belly, even stopping to squeeze and massage it gently.  “you really invited me in here to getchya **clean**?”  The skeleton monster tutted sarcastically.  “i don’t believe that for a second, baby girl.”

 

You chewed your bottom lip as his forefinger and thumb found their way to the sensitive little nub of your nipple, tweaking and pulling it with increasingly harder pressure.  You leaned your head back onto his shoulder, slowly grinding your bare ass against his pelvis and feeling the familiar sparks of magic beginning to gather there.  The soft moan that escaped your lips encouraged him to keep going, but his smug nature compelled him to keep teasing you.  

 

“you’re quite a dirty lady, huh?” he teased you softly.  “then maybe i _will_ have to clean up your act.”  A thick ulna and radius reached over your shoulder to grab the perfumy shower gel you just bought a couple days ago.  You giggled as you watched him flip open the cap and carefully drizzle the bright violet goo onto your bosom before setting the bottle back in its place.

 

You closed your eyes and savored the warm hands that immediately set to work rubbing in the gel, the fragrance filling up your nose as you inhaled the steamy air.  G squeezed and squished the fatty, smooth skin of your gorgeous tits together and apart, over and over and over again, feeling the slick soap lubricate his caresses.

 

“god, you feel so soft,” he murmured in your ear.  “and _these_ ,” he emphasized, pushing the both of your breasts together so hard that it almost felt like it might hurt if he went any harder.  “these are my fuckin’ _favorite._ ”  He pressed a gentle skeleton kiss to the juncture of your neck and shoulders as he tugged each of your nipples, beginning to roll them both between his fingers.  You moaned a little louder from his abuse on your tender nipples, leaning back into his body to help keep yourself upright.  “mostly ‘cuz of the way you react when i play with ‘em.  you really are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”  

 

A soft chuckle accompanied the sharp sound of the hissing shower, and one of his hands began to drift lower down your body.  “i’m just a friendly monster tryin’ to help his lady out.  you just keep gettin’ so damned _dirty_ between washin’s.”

 

That wandering hand drifted down to your mound, teasing at the little curls of pubic hair you tended quite meticulously.  

 

“whatever…”

 

G laved his hot, magic tongue along the back of your neck, licking the salty perspiration from your skin and savoring the raw humanity of it.   

 

“...am i gonna do…”

 

His hand inched further and further down, his fingers finally slipping between your swollen labia.

 

“...with such a dirty girl?”

 

You let go of a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.  You couldn’t take this teasing anymore.  

 

“F-Fuck me!” you whined desperately, and G was ready to comply.  You were quickly spun around in his arms and assaulted with a deep, needy kiss, filling your mouth with his hot, fizzing tongue.  The throbbing length of his magic finally formed and prodded at your slicked lips.  

 

With a little bit of support from G, you were pinned to the white tile wall of the shower and lifted you up by the thick hips he loved to grip when he pounded into you.  With one smooth, fluid motion, he slid his cock past your inner walls and held himself deep therein, taking a moment to grunt and try to grow accustomed to your heat.  

 

“god, babe, you’re always so…  hhhhmmm…  so f-fuckin’ tight.”  G began gentle thrusts into your needy cunt, simultaneously grunting and growling in your ear and listening to the pitiful moans and wails you let loose for him.  You called his name, clawed at his spine-- all things that drove him closer and closer to his climax.  

 

You bucked your hips into his as much as you could, desperate to meet his thrusts and maybe even get a little bit of needed friction on your clit.  Your positions shifted slightly, allowing his dick to penetrate you at just the right angle to rub at that sweet spot on the inside.  Your moans became higher pitched and louder as he fucked you in the shower, jabbing the fleshy bundle of nerves until you felt your orgasm right on the cusp of perpetuation.  

 

“G- Fuck!” you practically screeched into his skull.  “Fuck, honey, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-  Gonna…!”  You fell silent as your brain could only focus on the heady wave of pleasure sweeping through your body.  Your pussy clenched up around G so tightly that he was essentially milked of his own cum, shooting his load deep inside your quivering cunt much quicker than he had originally expected to.  

 

You decided that the steamy moment was more than worth it after receiving your hot water bill a week later.


	8. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap Sans/Fem Reader
> 
> Sans teases you in class.

You drummed your fingers along the desk, one at a time, successively.   _ Impatiently. _

 

Your lover felt the need to tease you for the entire day, nearly five hours at this point, during his day off from work while your unlucky soul was stuck in class.  You peeked at your phone during the lectures just to read the dirty messages Sans was sending you.  Yes,  _ Sans.   _ Of all people!  

 

You don’t know how he discovered the colorful language of  **dirty talk** he was somehow now fluent in, but you were appreciative of his attention to detail.

 

**Sans!!!  3:06pm**

_ You want me to fill up that cute little human cunt when you get home?   _

 

**Sans!!!  3:07pm**

_ That’s gross. _

 

You squirmed in your seat as you read his accusation.  He wasn’t wrong.

 

**Sans!!!  3:10pm**

You’re so lewd.  You’re practically asking me for some spankings!

 

You didn’t have the sly cunning to be able to reply without getting called out by the professor, so you just… took it.  And you drummed your fingers.  Over and over.  Waiting.  To go home and see him.  And show him who’s boss.  

 

Fuck it.  This class sucks, anyway. 

 

You gathered your laptop from your tiny desk and squeezed your booty down the aisle of the lecture hall, scurrying out the back of the classroom as quietly as possible.  Your walk home was unbearably long, but you supposed that you were lucky in that you lived quite close to campus.  

 

You twisted the doorknob open with your key only to find the offending skeleton Monster watching a pornographic pay-per-view channel in broad daylight.  Is this how he spent his days off when he wasn’t engaged to you?  

 

He was watching it so intently, in fact, that he did not notice that you had come in.  You approached him from behind the couch, keeping your footsteps quiet enough to take him by surprise when you wrapped your arms around him, covering the hand holding his rigid magic with your own soft fingers.

 

“ _ I’m  _ the lewd one?” you prompted him in a husky whisper against his skull.

 

He startled slightly and attempted to swat away your hand, almost like he was trying to pretend you hadn’t caught him in the act.

 

“H-Human!  You’re-”  A thick gulp came from the back of his throat before he finished his sentence.  “You’re home early!”

 

“Mhm.  And what were you saying about spanking me?”

 

You gripped his throbbing length in your hand, and he choked on his reply.

 

“I-I, uh…!”

 

“Maybe I should be the one spanking you.  Telling me such naughty things in my class, trying to get a reaction of me…”  You smooched his temple.  “Such a  _ bad _ skeleton Monster.”

 

Sans felt very nervous considering his bark has always been worse than his bite.  Maybe this time you would finally see through his thinly veiled teasing and return the favor tenfold.  

 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to finish himself off this afternoon.  


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapfell Papyrus/Ambiguous Reader 
> 
> Heather invited you, so you went.

You felt wildly out of your comfort zone.  Hunched in the back corner of the house **party** you were in seemed like the only thing you could do.  You clutched your drink with both hands as you tipped the red plastic up to your lips.  It tasted just as good as one would expect something like this to taste- just some random amalgam of rum, vodka, and cheap whiskey with various other mixers.  College kids seemed to be way too good at coming up with ways to fit as much alcohol as possible into a drink without making it taste too much like the poison it was.

 

Your nervous eyes glanced warily at the throng of bodies around you.  Your peers are moving languidly to the bass notes of the music, blaring from seemingly everywhere in the small home, and the people that lined the walls were laughing and talking and, most jarringly of all, having fun.

 

But how could they have fun?  The music was too loud, the house was too small, the lighting was too dim.   You glanced down at the concoction in your red cup, wondering if you just needed to get drunker.  Maybe the alcohol would let you melt out of your anxiety and feel empowered to strike up a conversation with a new person.  

 

You dipped your nose into the cup again with determination, finishing another half of the drink with forced gulps.

 

“there’s no way that shit’s _that_ good,” came a throaty voice to your left.  You almost choked as you tore your gaze to the source of the voice- a tall skeleton Monster, and he was _definitely_ smoking an illicit substance as he leaned against the wall across from you.  Had he always been there?  His lanky appearance was somewhat masked by the dark brown leather jacket he wore, but there was no mistaking his sheer height.  You felt yourself shrinking back into the wall a little more, intimidated.

 

Was he even talking to you?  You glanced around you to see if there was someone you hadn’t seen before.

 

“is it?” he prompted you again, solidifying the suspicion that this Monster was indeed talking to you.

 

“Uh.”  Your voice was small, and you cleared your throat to make it a bit louder.  “It’s alright, I guess.”

 

The Monster pushed himself off the wall, blunt hanging between his teeth as he approached you.  Your little human body was suddenly pinned to the wall, but not in a way that made you uncomfortable.  Maybe the alcohol was finally kicking in.

 

“it’s not my best creation,” he admitted with a shrug.  

 

“Oh.  This is your party?”

 

“mhm.”  He moved to stroke his boney chin pensively.  “don’t seem to remember invitin’ you, though.”

 

You felt a thick wave of panic wash over you.  You didn’t want to be rude!  “Oh!  Oh, uh, well-  Heather invited me!  H-Heather…  I don’t know her last name.  B-But I just thought that it would be alright!  I’m sorry, I just assumed it would be okay for me to come.  I’ll leave if you...”

 

Deep chuckles from the Monster made you trail off.  He’s laughing at you?

 

“babe, it’s no big deal.  i was just sayin’ that i don’t remember seein’ ya ‘round.  you go to ebott tech, right?”  You nodded shyly.  “nice.  i’m a grad student there.”

 

Finally, a talking point you can get behind.  “Oh, what do you study?”

 

“quantum mechanical properties of alternate realities theory.”

 

Your little English major mind was left spinning.  “O-Oh.”

 

He chuckled again, and you found it rather nice to listen to.  

 

“so.  i’ll be frank,” he began again.  “you seem really…”  He scrambled for the right word.  

 

“Out of my comfort zone?” you finished for him.

 

“ _beautiful_.”

 

You blinked, bewildered.  

 

“so i wanted to ask ya if maybe you’d wanna make out in my room or something.”

 

You looked down at your drink, and then back up at him.  

 

“I don’t even know your name.”

 

“papyrus.”  You didn’t know what to say, so he kept going.  “if you’re so uncomfortable, why don’t you just leave?”  

 

His hand came down to rest under your chin, and you didn’t move to stop him.  

 

“is it because you want something to happen?”  His voice dipped lower than it had been, and it sounded like it was right in your ear.  “something like…”  He tipped your chin up, forcing you to look into the white eyelights of his skull.  “...this?”

 

He plucked the blunt from his teeth, and you closed your eyes before you felt a warm skeleton kiss press to your lips within the next few seconds.  There was no doubt about it- it was quite pleasant.  You felt your worries and anxiety melt away into the bass notes that reverberated through your body.  Soon he pulled away, and you just wanted more.

 

“wanna go some place a little more quiet?” he asked you.  

  
“ _Yes_.”


	10. Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Female Reader
> 
> You finally did your laundry.

Laundry day.

 

You had put it off for much longer than you should have, and as you caught a glimpse of your bare ass in the mirror upon passing the hallway bathroom, it really hit you just how desperate your situation had become.

 

You had drawn all the curtains in your tiny first floor apartment to keep any wandering eyes from peering in as you gathered your dirty clothes into the opaque laundry basket at your hip.  And it’s not like you were shy about your body.  You just had some rather nosy neighbors. You had already earned a reputation among the other tenants for being “loose” given your recent track record of one-night stands, and you didn’t want to fuel the fire by walking around your apartment butt-naked for all to see.

 

As you came into your bedroom, you felt your shoulders slump as you surveyed the mounds of various articles of dirty  **clothing** on your carpet.  You had heard somewhere that a messy room was supposed to be a sign of being a genius, but at that moment you felt more like a beast with no comprehension of tidiness.  With a gentle sigh, you began gathering up the clothes.

 

One by one, your dirty panties, leggings, t-shirts, crop tops, and jeans were plucked from the floor and stuffed into the basket at your side.  Bras were sniffed judiciously before ultimately being tossed onto a clean patch of carpet for another wear or getting thrown into the basket for washing.

 

You had just about finished up when you saw what looked like that white jacket that had gone missing a few months ago peeking out from under your bed.  Could it be...?!

 

Oh.  

 

As you pulled it out, you realized that it was just a white tube sock.  

 

But you didn’t wear white tube socks.

 

Whose…?

 

The memory floated back to you on a cloud of revelation.  

 

About a week ago you had met a nice skeleton Monster at a comedy club.  He was kind of funny despite basing all of his material on puns.  One of the friends you were with had it in with the regulars at the club, and so your group of friends got invited to a late-night after party.

 

Sans, you remember, had struck up a conversation with you as you attempted to pile bacon-wrapped cocktail weenies onto a tiny plate.  He made you laugh.  Like, a lot.  

 

You smiled thinking about one of his jokes.  

 

You had found yourself unlocking your apartment door with him behind you that very same night.  

 

_ 'This is it,’ _ you had told him, motioning to your humble abode.  

 

_ 'it’s nice,' _ he had replied.

 

That was about as far as you got before you had approached him.  You had moved in to kiss him on his skeleton teeth, pressing your slightly chapped lips against them.  It was odd.  Different.  You liked it.  

 

He was nervous.   _ 'it’s been a while,' _ he had admitted to you in what you now assume was a half-drunk thought that ended up being articulated on accident.  You smiled and kept kissing him.  He was cute.  Short.  Boney, but big-boned.  

 

You took his hand and led him to your bedroom.  He sat nervously on your bed, twiddling his thumbs as he watched you undress.  Blouse, bra, skinny jeans.  You heard him suck in a breath as you took off your bra.  

 

_ 'Your turn,' _ you had told him.  You slid your fingers under the collar of his light jacket, pulling it aside and kissing the vertebrae of his neck.  You gave him goosebumps, which you had found odd even in the moment.  Your deft hands found the bottom hem of his shirt, and you tugged it up and over his head.  

 

_ 'You can touch me, too,’  _ you reminded him under your breath.  Sans seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in and suddenly you were in his embrace, boney fingers prodding into the flesh surrounding your ribcage.  You felt his sultry breath puff against the skin of your chest as he exhaled deliriously.  You gasped as you felt his solid teeth nip at your left breast, followed by a slimy kiss to your cleavage.  Your own breathing had quickened.  

 

You had removed yourself from his grasp.   _ 'You wanna go down on me?' _

 

_ ‘yeah.' _

 

You had lied on your back and stared at the ceiling fan in wait as he got to his knees and gently yanked your panties down your legs.  One of your legs was lifted over his shoulder, and your other thigh pushed up to be perpendicular with your torso.  You had closed your eyes in anticipation.

 

Hot magic flicked your clitoris and, despite your bracing, you had shuddered from the contact.  Soft, languid laps continued along the entirety of your slit.  He had dipped the tip of his tongue into your aching entrance, teasing you when you knew he probably just wanted to do a good job, and ended his vertical strokes with a quick swirl around your clit.  

 

Your chest had heaved with your labored breathing, and your palm had landed on his skull in order to guide him to your orgasm.  He had found it within a few more minutes.  

 

Your mind was alight with lust.  You needed a fuck.   _ 'Take ‘em off,’  _ you commanded breathlessly.  

 

Sans stood up and fumbled out of his shorts.  He had looked up at you nervously.   _ 'i, uh.  socks, too?  or...?' _

 

You must have given him a weird look because he then continued with,  _ 'sorry, i just- ‘s been a while.' _

 

And you had laughed.  You had giggled and beamed at him.

 

_ 'That’s okay,' _ you had reassured him.   _ 'We don’t have to if you don’t wan-' _

 

_ 'want to have sex with you?’  _ he had finished. _  ‘no, trust me, i do.  it’s just that i don’t want ya to go back to your buds and tell ‘em how this skeleton _ socks  _ in the sack.' _

 

He had flaunted his sock in his boney fingers as he grinned a Cheshire grin at you.  

 

And you laughed.   _ 'How well you do in the sack isn’t up to me,' _ you had reminded him with a chuckle still lingering in your voice.

 

Sans had laughed, too, and you realized it might have just been from the pressure you had just put upon him.  You had pulled him on top of you, into a deep kiss.  You had felt his erection press against your swollen lips, the sensation heightened by your previous orgasm.  

 

_ 'Come on,' _ you had whispered against his teeth.   _ 'Fuck me.' _

 

You snapped back to the present as your hand had started caressing your breast.  You flushed in embarrassment as you looked at the sock on your bed.  You had liked Sans, but you had gotten too busy to ask him on a proper date in the days following.  Eventually, you just forgot.  

 

You decided to text Sans.

 

**So let me tell you about this skeleton monster that totally doesn’t “sock” in bed. ;p**

**Author's Note:**

> Have comments, concerns, questions? Drop me a line on my [NSFW tumblr](http://whoawickedsins.tumblr.com) blog and tell me what you think!


End file.
